The increasing demand for emission control from the internal combustion process has led to the development of new combustion optimization methods, such as homogeneous charge compression ignition (HCCI). However, obtaining information and data characteristics from various components during performance testing of an active combustion process is challenging. Typically, operating environments such as those involving ICE equipment and combustion processes involve high temperatures, high pressures, and often caustic operating fluids and fuels. Still, information regarding the combustion process can be determined from various performance characteristics occurring during the process, such as pressure created in the combustion chamber.
It is generally known that the use of high speed, (fast response) pressure sensors when protectively utilized can achieve near real time optimization of the combustion process. However, often these techniques are used in a closed or controlled environment, such as that of a laboratory, whereas real-world commercial applications often demonstrate that laboratory techniques are insufficient in road use testing. Further, these laboratory techniques may employ expensive and fragile equipment that is unable to be economically optimized for other inconveniences of the environment that occur during road tests and normal operation of the ICE. Further, such types of devices are often well-suited for the laboratory environment due to the instrumentation aspects contradistinctive from the needs of most real-world applications.
Additionally, other sensor offerings may be less fragile but are unable to perform accurately for they may require in situ calibration, which is a clear barrier to implementation in environments as described above including automotive and other industries. Further sensing elements used in the current state of the art typically provide pressure sensors, for example, that are premised on piezoelectric elements. These sensing elements, while able to withstand the rigors of combustion pressure (after various treatments to protect the elements), are expensive to fabricate and operate and can be difficult to obtain.
It is also recognized that micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) based sensor devices are useful in achieving control objectives in such environments as an ICE. However, similarly, the use of MEMS devices in such environments are also subject to challenges in part due to the extremes of the operating environment. More particularly, a significant challenge in the application of widespread MEMS based combustion sensing is the need to electrically attach the sensor connections to the signal carrying conductors and maintain the integrity of the operating system during use in extremes of the environment.
Accordingly, what is desired is a cost-effective solution for providing reliable and accurate monitored pressures as related to an internal combustion process with sensors that are responsive to pressure change in near real-time, compact in footprint to enable mobile installation, are well-suited to operating environments of internal combustion engines, and economically advantaged for commercial uses.
As used herein the terms device, apparatus, system, etc. are intended to be inclusive, interchangeable, and/or synonymous with one another and other similar arrangements and equipment for purposes of the present invention though one will recognize that functionally each may have unique characteristics, functions and/or operations which may be specific to its individual capabilities and/or deployment.